Lovely angel
by Crystalblack10000
Summary: Edward said he would let Bella go if she ever chose Jacob...Total lie.
1. PROLOGUE

_**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own any of the Twilight characters - they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p><em>PROLOGUE:<br>Anger ripped through him, the muscles in his legs working to their full extent as he ran and ran. He wanted that girl with the warm brown eyes and soft brown hair. He knew he was not good enough. Not cold enough. Not fast enough. A girl like her would never love a shape-shifting creep like him. A low growl escaped as the familiar smell of a warm, sweet and sticky substance choked his senses. He howled into the night, calling his brothers and sister… Leech. He and his pack chased after the horrible smell until they were in reach of the monster. Their instincts kicked in and they all pounced, attacking the predator with all their strength. He howled for the pack to stop their killing; he recognized this golden-eyed bloodsucker. This was the monster who took his beautiful pray and claimed it as his own; this was the monster whom his brown-eyed girl loved. _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the Twilight characters - they belong to Stephanie Meyer and no copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella's POV<br>_**  
>I sat up in bed as I wondered where Edward had disappeared to. Would he be back? I decided to let it go and just get an explanation later. I picked up my phone from my bedside table and debated on whether or not I should send Jacob a text. Would he come over if I asked? I rolled my eyes and remembered Jake always came, even if he was tired or had other more important things to do. I always felt guilty but every time he would lie and say nothing was more important than me. I sighed and gave in to the temptation, quickly typed out a text and pressed send.<p>

_Are you awake?_

I rolled to my side as I thought back to unusual scent that had surrounded Edward earlier. Smokey, not like cigarettes but more like bonfires. I held the pillow he had been laying on earlier and inhaled its scent deep into my lungs. I smiled, breathing in his delicious scent as I wondered why he smelt the way he did. My heart skipped a beat when I felt something vibrate in my hand but quickly recovered after remembering I was holding my phone. I held it closer and saw I had received a reply from Jake.

_Yea just came back from patrol with Quil. Why? Are you ok?  
><em>  
>I smiled at Jacobs concern as I quickly typed back<p>

_I'm fine, just wanted to ask if you could come over, but you must be tired. Never mind.  
><em>  
>I chewed on my nails nervously awaiting his reply.<p>

* * *

><p>I rested my head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth that flowed through me. I always loved being around Jake, he has a way of calming me and making all my worries disappear. I yawned tiredly before allowing my eyes to slip shut.<br>I released I didn't want him to leave me. I cuddled closer to him, tucking his arm under my head.

"Can you stay tonight? Or until I fall asleep?" I whispered pleadingly.

"If you want me to, I'll stay"

He kissed my forehead lightly before pulling the blankets around me. Even though I wasn't cold I let him tuck me in. Just before I drifted into a peaceful sleep, I heard the faintest whisper of words from Jake. "Goodnight Bells, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**  
><strong>Thank you for reading! I know this story is a little slow in the beginning, but don't dismiss it immediately because of that. I just need to build up some basics first.<strong>  
><strong>The chapters will turn out much longer by the way.<strong>  
><strong>Reviews are really appreciated!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own nothing!**_

_**WARNING -**__** Some scenes might be slightly inappropriate for younger viewers!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**Jacob's POV**_

I moaned softly as I felt something soft twisting and turning against me. I slightly opened my eyes to see what was wrong with Bella. Thanks to my werewolf senses, I could see better in the dark. I brushed the damp hair away from her face, thinking she might be having a bad dream.

"Jake...My Jacob" She mumbled as her breathing became heavier.

_Was she dreaming about __me_? I ran my hand down my face asking myself that question countless times. She began to mumble more under her breath but the only words I could really understand were "My Jacob".

My eyes widened when I smelt the air around her. Her arousal was becoming heavier by the second. I slowly took my arm away from her waist and worked my way to the widow. As much as I would like to stay and keep her company during her dream, I needed some fresh air.

I bundled up my clothes and left them next to the tree near Bella's window. I sprinted over to the woods quickly double checking the area around me to make sure no one could see as I ran and jumped into the air, landing on all fours. I ran deeper into the woods paying close attention to what I smelt; making sure the region was leech free. I growled deep in my throat when I sensed Leah phase. I really didn't need her catty attitude at the moment. I would rather be alone and think things over.

_"You were at her house? So this is why you missed your patrol with me huh?"_ Leah growled out.

Another loud growl escaped as she began to search through my mind. Within seconds she knew everything that happened the previous nights between me and Bella. This is one of the reasons why I hated being a werewolf, absolutely no privacy. She chuckled when she came across the part of Bella saying my name in her sleep.

_"Never miss another patrol with me and let me end up with Paul's mood swings and anger issues again," _She paused,_"And ill tell you something i'm sure you will want to know"_

I couldn't stop my laugh. Leah was one to talk about mood swings and anger issues. She scowled at my thoughts, but I simply acted like she couldn't hear me, _"I promise. Now tell me what you're so sure I'd like to know."_

_"I don't know Jake; I mean can you handle it?"_ She teased.

I rolled my eyes, _"Look Leah, I don't have time for one of your little games right now"_

_"It's an easy yes or no question, but I'll just assume you can and cut to the chase"_

_Before I could reply images of Bella swam through my head. She kept moving in her bed never satisfied with any one of her positions. Like earlier, the thought of Bella being in the middle of a bad dream threatened to cross my mind until I heard her murmur my name._

_**"This**__… The mumbling, "my Jacob," has been going on ever since you kissed her during the battle we had with the newborns, Jake."_ Leah whispered, and then she strangely encouraged me,_ "Never know, maybe her feelings towards you are growing stronger..."_

* * *

><p>I closed the window behind me softly then made my way over to the bed. Why did Leah tell me that? Leah insisted she was just feeling nice, but I have a feeling there was something else that she didn't tell me. I laid my head on the pillows and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and let sleep wash over me again.<p>

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up with a sharp pain though my middle area. I sighed softly as I realized it was the heaviness of Jake's arm. I tried to slowly take his arm off me but that caused him to tighten his grasp and snore even louder. I turned my body to face his just in time to see his lids open to reveal his beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Morning beauti-" Jake said stopping mid-sentence

_Did I really look that bad in the mornings?_

"What is it Ja-" Jake covered my mouth with his right hand, bringing his other hand up to rest his index against his own lips. Even though he wanted me to be silent, the gesture reminded me so much of my dream...

Jake stood and briskly strolled over to my closet. He tried getting inside of it but cursed under his breath as he realized he wouldn't fit. He opened the door wide and crouched behind it. I was about to question his actions when my door opened, and Charlie peeked his head inside.

"Morning Bella… Just want to let you know I'll be coming home late. I'll leave some money on the counter in case you want to order something to eat."

"Alright thanks Dad," I smiled as I sat up a little more.

"Maybe you could invite Jake over? I haven't seen that boy in a long time," He looked around my room before giving me a small smile and closing the door.

I rolled my eyes, Charlie knew I was with Edward, but he still wanted me and Jake together. I watched as Jake closed the closet door and walked over to my computer chair and sat down with a sly smile on his face.

"Soooo Bells did you sleep well?"

_Why is he asking me this?_ My heart skipped a beat as I remembered my dream, and my eyes widened, realization that I could have been sleep talking running through my mind. I nodded and gave him a nervous smile, sliding my hands under the covers to hide my fidgeting.

"Really? There was this point at night where you kept tossing and turning and mumbling things too low for even _me_ to hear. The only words I could really understand were "My Jacob"...And your breathing was so short and quick...What _were_ you dreaming about Bells"

I tried to look anywhere but as him as my cheeks heated up and my dream came back to me

_Warm lips pressed solidly against hers coaxing a response that she was only too happy to give. Arms that were almost too hot wrapped around her waist pulling her as close as possible as his tongue pressed lightly at her lips trying to get them to open. She smiled into the kiss and opened her mouth so her tongue could play with his in a battle that neither seemed to care to win. He pulled away and smiled down at her, the smile she loved seeing on his face._

_"Bella," He whispered in his husky voice._

_She looked at him with the sexiest smirk that he had ever seen from her._

_Bella hovered over her Jacob, her long, thick chestnut tresses causing teasing caresses along his broad chest as she kissed her way along his well-defined muscles. As he tried to touch her she pushed his hands away, placing a finger over his lips..._

I had been having dreams about Jacob ever since the fight with the newborns a few weeks ago. I knew I loved and wanted him, but I always tried to deny it. He told me it was possible to love two people at the same time. He made that point with the kiss. When I felt his lips on mine, I finally knew that he was right; I _do_ love him.

I sighed softly remembering the way his lips felt against mine…

"_Kiss me and come back to me!" I begged_. _He turned around and pulled me close to his massive warm chest. His heart was beating as wildly as mine when our lips met. I fought against it for as long as I could; then he told me to just feel what I felt. How long had it been since I had just gone with a feeling instead of having to be careful? Something flipped inside, and I couldn't hold it back any longer. __T__he feeling of his lips on mine and his hands on my back, pushing me into him, closer, yet not close enough; the images in my mind of the life we could have: the little black-haired children running and playing in the forest; the intensity of that kiss – the heat and passion in just that one moment something I had never felt with Edward._

The realization of that last thought hit me hard, but then, Edward had never allowed it to go that far. My eyes flew open as I felt extra weight being put into my bed.

I turned and looked up at Jacob as his hand reached out to touch my cheek. He looked into my eyes and somehow read what I was thinking. His head lowered slowly toward me and I tensed up. _Oh my god! Is he about to kiss me?_ My mind went to Edward and told me that I should pull away, but I just couldn't. I asked myself if I wanted the fire or the ice. Light or dark? I leaned into his touch as I tried to make up my mind. The love in Jake eyes was obvious because Jake didn't hide things from me.

"Do you remember what I told you up in the mountains?" He enquired.

I nodded as I whispered, "It's possible to love two people at the same time."

My eyes gently shut as he began to stroke my cheek. I shivered; his touch was so warm and loving. My eyes fluttered open as I heard him call out my name.

Just as I was about to answer, my phone started to ring. Jake and I both cursed under our breath. He got angry because we were interrupted; I got angry because of the song that was playing. It was my lullaby..._Edward was calling_.

Jake groaned as he leaned back against my pillows. I squeezed his hand as I grabbed my phone from behind me. I had to make up my mind, and I just knew it has to be soon. _Why do I keep hurting the people I love?_

_**A/N: In my story, Bella and Edward were never engaged and never will be =).**_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

**Chapter 3**

_**Jacob's POV**_

I watched her as she answered her phone with trembling fingers. I frowned, listening closely to see who was calling her.

"Hell-" Bella didn't even get to finish her sentence before the person on the other line interrupted her. I didn't mean to but when his voice hit my ears I grimaced in distaste. The bloodsucker was being his normal overprotective self-asking her if she was alright and all of that other stuff he usually asked her. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at his choice of grammar. _Doesn't he know what year we live in?_ I really didn't get what she saw in him. Why would she want to go out with someone as old as him? Or even so pale? I mean, he sparkled for God's sake. _SPARKLED._ After Leah shared with me that _wonderful _piece of information earlier, I had more faith than ever that Bella would open her eyes and pick me, maybe she just needed a little boost.

_**Bella's POV**_

I didn't really look forward to Edward's call. He always would ask me if I'm alright. I mean if I wasn't, wouldn't he already know? I mean, Alice _can_ see the future.

"Edward I have to go… Jake's here" As soon as it left my mouth I knew I shouldn't have said it. Before I could listen to his lecture about how he is dangerous and all that other crap, I quickly said bye and hung up the phone. I caught Jake looking at me strangely. I was the one who should have been looking at him like that; he was the one who was really calm during the phone call. Usually he's all stiff and shooting glares at me when he thinks I'm not looking. It's not that I don't want him to be calm, but it's not normal for him. Maybe his feelings for me have changed. I panicked at the thought and frowned, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What are you talking about Bella?" That calmness he had, it didn't go away.

I smiled and shook my head softly, "You should go home and take a shower. Maybe we can go to the beach later?"

"Whatever you want Bells," He leaned over and gave me a tight hug with a kiss on the cheek.

_I wonder what would happen if I turned my head just a little and tilted my head a just a bit._

"I'll be back before you can miss me." He said grinning.

"Promise?"

He wrapped his pinky around mine and winked.

"Pinky promise."

With that said, he gave me one last breath taking hug before disappearing out the window.

I didn't understand why he didn't just take the door, but knowing Jake… I shrugged it off and started to get ready for the day.

. Alice had given me an entire new wardrobe on her birthday which I really didn't get since it was her birthday not mines. I tried to deny it but she kept telling me that if I did not take it she would be extremely sad and I didn't want to that on her birthday, so being the nice person I am I accepted it. I picked out a pair of jean shorts with my black V-neck shirt and my favorite black lace bra with its matching underwear that Alice bought me. I made my way to the bathroom and striped out of my night clothing.

I was washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo when my thoughts went to the phone call with Edward. I knew he wasn't very happy with the idea of me and Jacob spending time together, but he had to get over the fact that Jake is my best friend.

_Yeah, best friends __**for now**__,_ I thought furiously. _Who was I kidding? I love Jacob. What I feel for Edward is something else, something entirely different. I just know it's not the love I feel for Jake._

I rinsed out my hair, annoyed at myself for being so stupid and blind. I quickly got out the shower and brushed my teeth before putting on my clothes I picked out earlier. I made my bed slowly, begging time to pass by faster. I realized Jake just broke the promise he made before leaving… I was already starting to miss him.

I went down stairs to pack us some lunch for later. I started humming a soft tune as I got out all the things I would need to make some sandwiches. Every few minutes I would look at my watch unconsciously to see how much time had went by since Jacob's departure. I finished making a few dozen sandwiches with mayo, ham, turkey salami and cheese.

Smiling proudly at my work, I walked over to the cabinets and started to look for the picnic basket. I looked in all the cabinets, _twice_, and I still couldn't find the damn basket. I slammed the door shut and decided to put the food in something else. _Not that I have much of a choice anyways._

I turned around only to see someone standing there stuffing his mouth with the food I made. My eyes widened in fear as I covered my mouth to sniffle my scream. With vampires and werewolf's always sneaking up on me, I had to get used to turning around and seeing someone behind me. I had to learn to keep quiet and not scream so loudly.

"Dammit Jake_! _You scared the living hell out of me! You should know better than to creep up on me like that!" I yelled, giving him a large whack on the shoulder.

"Sorry Bells," he was grinning at me from ear to ear "You hit like a total girl." He said playfully.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe because I am a girl, idiot."

He reached to take another sandwich, and I smacked at his hand. Normally, I would have let him, but with the portion he ate before, if he ate any more we wouldn't have any left for later. I smiled when I saw what he was holding in his other hand.

"You left the basket in my car last time, _remember_?" He said putting it on the table. I opened it wide and started to pack the sandwiches we had left inside.

"Here, let me help you with this, Bells. You can go ahead and make your way out; I'll be there in a second." He took over before I could say anything else.

I smiled over at him and rolled my eyes before taking off upstairs. I looked through my clothes and grabbed the first bathing suit I could find. It was one Alice had bought for me on her birthday. It showed off a little too much skin for my liking. It was bright pink with a crossbones made of diamonds on the right side of the fabric. The top had a built in push up bra with extra padding. _What in the world was Alice thinking when she got me this?_ Knowing Alice, I wouldn't be surprised if the diamonds where real. I threw everything I needed into the bag and made my way downstairs, pride swelling in my heart because I had yet to trip.

"Jake where are you?" I looked around the kitchen and couldn't find Jake anywhere. _Oh right he said he would meet me outside__when I finished._

I stepped outside and felt cool breeze. _It was a really nice day to be so hot._ I moved the hair away from my face as I looked around for Jake.

My heart skipped a beat as my eyes widened for the second time today. Not only did I find him, but Edward was with him. _And it wasn't a pretty sight..._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_**Jacob's POV**_

_What do you want?_

I wrapped my fingers around the doorknob then pulled the door open, allowing more of his overly sweet stench to reach my nose. Edward was leaning against my rabbit with his normal, infuriating impassive expression upon his face. My feelings were the exact opposite. I closed the door behind me before slowly making my way towards him.

"I did-"

"Get the hell of my car l_eech_." I said, cutting him off before he could finish.

_Great now I have to wash my car again and __Febreze__ the crap out of it._

Edward stayed right where he was and continued to glare at me with his unnatural golden gaze. I narrowed my eyes and took a few more steps towards him.

_Now__,_I thought bitterly.

"I didn't come here to fight with you. I'm here to pick up Bella." He said before finally raising himself off the car.

_Did I hear right? Bella and I already have plans, maybe he's mistaken it with something else._

"What do you mean you and Bella already have plans?" Edward snapped.

I frowned, wondering how he could have possibly have known that. At first I thought it was because of the basket I was holding and then I remembered his annoying mind reading.

_How many times do I have to tell him to get out my head?_

"Trust me if I could I would." he murmured.

A low growl escaped from deep inside my throat.

"Then leave, bloodsucker. Like I said, or actually thought, Bells and I already have plans."

_And__ I'__m not going to let you ruin them,_ I mentally added.

He said he was here to pick up Bella, meaning they had something planned, but if that was true she wouldn't have agreed to spend the day with me, right?

"Once Bella comes down I will gladly leave," He said before glancing down at his silver watch.

I wasn't sure which angered me more, the thought of her going anywhere with him or the sound of her name coming out of his bloodsucking lips. I was already aware that she was with him almost everyday; I had no idea why it really pissed me off more than normal.

I didn't know what got into me, but the next second I was closing the distance between us and glaring down murderously at him.

"I really don't know why Bella decides to waste her time with you. Maybe it's because girls are into things that sparkle and glitter," I paused to see his reaction and smirked at what I saw. "Or maybe its the fact that you manipulate her and fill her head with lies."

It was then his mask fell off and he showed his true sentiments lurking beneath.

He returned my heated stare with an icy one of his own before replying, "I think you've forgotten something _pup, _Bella is _mine. _What I tell her or what I do to her is none of your concern."

**BPOV**

"What the hell is going on now?" I sighed.

They gave each other one final, heated stare before stepping away from each other and bringing their attention to me.

Why was it that every single time they came near each other they had to have some type of fight? Either it was Jake saying things through his mind or Edward showing of the fact that I was with him. I shot them both an annoyed glare before I made my way towards them.

Even though I was asking both of them, my sight was mainly on Edward. What was he doing here? It wasn't that I didn't want him to be here, I was just surprised to see him, that's all. He usually didn't just come unannounced.

Edward ran his hand through his hair, something he usually did when he was annoyed or upset. I wrestled the basket from Jacob's tight grip before he managed to crush it and destroy all that was inside.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked Edward when no one bothered to answer my first question.

"What am I doing here?" Edward repeated, "I'm here to pick you up. Don't tell me you have forgotten our plans."

At first I was more than slightly confused. And then it hit me.

"Uh... of course I didn't forget! I just... didn't think you would be coming so soon."

Okay, so it was a lie because I'd completely forgotten that I was having lunch with Edward today. Jacob snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your such a horrible liar, Bells." Jake said, shaking his head from side to side.

I narrowed my eyes at him, just daring him to try and irritate me any further. Yes it's true; I sometimes couldn't tell a believable lie, but this time my lie was partly true. Of course not the part about me remembering... Jacob had a habit of making me forget unnecessary things. By unnecessary I mean school work, Edward, work, or... _Edward_.

"Bella, we should be on our way now if we don't want to be late." Edward said.

_Oh god._

"Dressed like this?" I asked

"You look fine. If you don't hurry we'll miss our reservations." He said a bit impatiently.

I finally registered with relief that he was dressed casually just like I was, wearing a deep red button down and a pair of black jeans.

Okay, so it was only fair right? I mean Edward and I did make plans before Jake and I had. I looked at Jake and I knew that he already figured out my decision.

"O-okay. Alright, let's go." I said reluctantly, walking towards Edward.

I knew I shouldn't have turned around but I couldn't help myself. As my gaze drifted back to Jake, a flash of anguish flashed cross his features. He nodded stiffly at me before petulantly glaring at Edward. Edward ignored him and held out his arm to me. I smiled and let out a breath I never knew I was holding as I hooked my arm with his. Jake was upset, but he understood.

And besides, I knew that he'd always forgive me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! Special thanks to my beta afraidtochange.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

Even though I knew there was absolutely no way Edward would revel the location I couldn't help but ask.

"No." he replied simply.

I huffed and leaned back against the chair. Edward knew I hated surprises. He took my hand and kissed it gently before placing it back down to my lap.

"I have to admit that I'm a little shocked you haven't figured it out yet," Edward said with a small chuckle.

I frowned at his statement and looked at the road. I knew we where in port Angeles but that was it. Although It was pretty hard to guess anything with the speed Edward was driving at.

"Have we been here before?" I asked him.

He shrugged while the smirk on his face grew wider. Judging by the look on his face I automatically knew the answer. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the hard window.

"Keep your eyes closed," Edward said.

My eyes popped open just it time to see Edward's hand move to hover over my face. Through the small space between his fingers, I spotted what I thought to be the library I visited last time I was here.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked as I tried to pry his hand away.

"I'll move my hand only if you promise to keep your eyes closed," He said.

"Fine," I lied.

Edward was a fool if he actually thought I wouldn't cross my fingers. He removed his hand just as the car began to slow down.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Do not open your eyes Bella," Edward said, completely ignoring my question.

"And I may not be able to read your mind but I know you well enough."

I held back my smile. Maybe I was the fool for even thinking Edward would believe me.

"I don't know what you mean."

I knew damn well what he was referring to but decided to play innocent. The car slowed down until it finally came to a stop.

"Oh, but you do," He stated.

I gave him a small smile and shrugged. I heard him pull his keys out the engine and knew that we where finally at our destination. Before I could even take my next breath, I heard the door open and felt a cold hand touch my shoulder.

"You can open your eyes now, love."

I did exactly what he told me to. When I opened my eyes, I spotted what seemed to be a... hotel? It was not what I expected. I thought Edward was taking me back to the place where I first got jealous over him, La Bella Italia.

"Why are we at a hotel Edward?" I asked him with a confused expression.

It was then that I noticed the medium-sized duffel bags resting beside him.

"I thought you and I could spend a few days together. I wanted it to be a surprise so I had Alice pack a few things for you," He said.

I was speechless. Edward must have took it as a good sign because he began to smile.

"I've missed you these past few days," He said.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"I've missed you too," I said.

It was true. I may have not acted like it during the times I was around Jake, but it was true. It then came to me how much I'd been mistreating Edward lately. I felt kind of bad. I promised myself that during the few days Edward and I would be staying at this hotel, I would forget everyone and everything and try to focus my mind on Edward, my boyfriend. And maybe I could even figure out what I truly felt for him.

"Lets go inside." Edward said before enclosing his hand in mine.

As we made are way inside the hotel I couldn't help but notice that most people's attention where on us. Was there something on my face? I ran my hands through my hair as I felt my cheeks growing warm. I mentally shock my head; I'm sure Edward would have told me by now. But if that wasn't it then what else would it be?

We made our way to the main desk and Edward smiled politely at the Receptionist.

"Hello welcome to Silver Star. How may I help you?" The young male asked.

He looked like a handsome guy around his mind 20's. He smiled at Edward before he did a double take at me, as if he hadn't realized I was there in the first place. I read the little clip on his shirt which held the name "Levi."

"Hello, we have a reservation under the name of Cullen?" Said Edward as he gave the boy a polite smile.

"Let me take a look in the system."

Edward took my hand and gently pulled me closer to him.

"Is three days alright with you, Bella?" Edward quietly asked.

Three days? 72 hours without seeing Jacob?

"Of course," I lied.

I passed him a smile and kissed his cheek as I forced myself to look happy about it. I mean it's not that I wasn't happy about it, I just...wasn't used to having to spend _three_ days without Jake.

Edward had to show the guy named Levi his credit card before we where finally done and ready to go.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a pair of giggling girls pointing their fingers in out direction. It was then I understood why I felt all these eyes on us before. I was use to people fawning over Edward so I tried my best to ignore it. That didn't mean there wasn't this tiny piece of jealousy inside me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Twilight and its characters belongs to no one but Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

JPOV

"Man you really need to get over this chick." Quill said with a shake of his head.

It only made matters worse when I saw Embry nod his head in agreement.

"I mean why are you even still trying? If she really cared for you and returned your feelings, I think she would have dumped Dickwards ass a few centuries ago." Quill added.

I dug my face into my trembling hands and let out something between a sign and growl. They didn't know Bella like I did. I know for a fact that Bella loves me. Yeah, I may sound a bit cocky but I really believed that she does. I think the only reason she hadn't dumped Edward yet is because she's confused. Confused because Edward and her have been in a relationship for a long time, she believes that she still loves him and that this phase where she's doubting her feeling for him will pass.

"Jake?" I heard Em call out.

I didn't answer him though. Embry and Quill were my best friends but I seriously didn't need their criticism at the moment.

"Ja-" Em called again.

But I was already gone. I ran into the woods and phased. At the moment, I really didn't care if it was my last pair of shorts that shredded to pieces. I ignored all the extra voices in my head and just focused on the run. The run and nothing else. All thoughts of Cullen's, Bella, and everything else, where absent. Maybe Bella came up every now and then but I forced it to leave just as quickly as it came.

...

After I ran my patrol I arrived home just before dinner. Sue was busy preparing the food while Charlie and my dad were busy drinking beer and watching a game.

"Hey dad, Charlie" I greeted with a nod.

I walked over to Sue and passed her a smile.

"Hey Sue, how are you?"

As her back was turned I took a bread roll and quickly went up the stairs and into my room. I collapsed on my bed as I took a bite of the warm roll. Delicious as usual and within a second it was gone, lost somewhere inside my stomach. I closed my eyes and I soon found myself falling asleep. I was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really can't apologize enough for my absence and at this point it's clear that I can't promise frequent posts.**_ I know where I want this story to go and if you guys still want it, I wont give up!_


End file.
